


【R18】夏日夜晚

by hebihiddinggrass



Category: Aoharu tetsudou, 青春鉄道, 青春鐵道
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebihiddinggrass/pseuds/hebihiddinggrass
Summary: 高崎線×京浜東北線冷氣壞掉的京濱被高崎趁虛而入*有類強迫情節





	【R18】夏日夜晚

京濱房間的冷氣壞了。  
當京濱坐在矮桌前看書時，聽見冷氣傳來詭異的嗶嗶聲。  
京濱抬頭，看到冷氣在沒有操控的狀態下自動把送風口關了起來，又鬼叫了兩下之後沒了聲息。  
京濱拿起遙控器按了幾下，毫無反應。

冷氣壞掉並不是件什麼大事，找人來修修就行了。只是京濱瞥了一眼時鐘，  
指針剛好指向數字十，不偏不倚的十點整。  
………這麼晚了上哪找冷氣工人來修呢。

心中暗喊聲糟，怕熱的京濱完全受不了沒有冷氣的溫度。  
雖然是晚上，但是正值酷暑，沒有冷氣的房間溫度很快地就上升，細軟頭髮遮蓋的額間一下子就出了薄薄一層汗。  
徒勞無功的打開了窗戶通風，吹進來的如他所想是帶有溫度的熱風。並沒有比較涼快，反而還使室內更加不能久待。  
翻了一下手機通訊錄，鐵道宿舍的維修事宜是統一交給值月人員負責的。而這個月剛好輪到宇都宮，如果要找修繕必須先去找宇都宮報備，然後請他通知特約的維修公司。  
總而言之，他連自己預約維修冷氣的時間都做不到。  
忍著汗水漸漸浸溼上衣的不適感，傳了個訊息讓宇都宮後，實在忍受不了的京濱只好灰溜溜的去找救兵幫忙，沿著宿舍一間一間的敲門求收留。

只是很詭異的，兩層樓的宿舍居然無一人來應門。  
常磐沒來應門的原因他懂，大概是去地下鐵那邊了吧，而東海道今天並不會待在這裡他也知道。只是連琦京、武藏野、京葉、甚至是八高都不在宿舍裡。  
敲到最後連山手都不在讓他有種窮途末路的感覺。

最後他停在宇都宮門前，深吸了一口氣。  
門鈴之後宇都宮開門，標準的和善笑容，「這麼晚了有甚麼事呢京濱東北。」  
「大家都不在，可以的話能讓我來睡你這——」  
「可是我今天不太方便欸，你自己加油吧。」連話都沒有讓他講完的宇都宮扔出了拒絕的話語，當著京濱的面甩上大門。  
碰的一聲，光看那笑容就知道不會有甚麼好結果的京濱用手壓了壓被風壓吹亂的瀏海。  
「唉。」  
回房間之前，他經過了高崎的房間。  
看著沒有燈的門縫，京濱模糊的想起剛剛被宇都宮當面甩上門的時候似乎有看到他身後有另一個人的身影。  
算了。京濱搖搖頭，他原本就沒把高崎算進選項裡。  
原因倒不是他不想進高崎的房間就是了。

回到自己的蝸居，京濱面對著沒有冷氣的空間，嘆了一口氣。  
先去沖了個冷水澡，又換上了他能接受範圍裡最輕薄的衣服，白色薄背心和四角內褲。  
個性狷介就是麻煩，京濱又是嘆息，用冷水沾濕的毛巾再擦了一次脖子。  
把頭髮用黑色橡皮筋束起來之後的確是涼快了些。

高崎笑容滿面地從宇都宮房裡出來。  
今天宇都宮不知怎地，在兩人以往都不分軒輊的格鬥遊戲上輸了好幾場，讓高崎是很痛快。  
就算是被臉很臭的宇都宮幾乎是用趕的踢出家門，也不減高崎的好心情。  
正在興頭上的高崎完全忘記宇都宮交代的事情，哼著歌沖完澡，整理完雜物之後高崎躺在床上滑著手機，看到明天的工作事項後才猛然想起。  
「靠！」從床上彈起來的高崎撥了京濱的電話，果不其然的沒接。  
看了一下時間，一點半。好像也不算太晚，高崎心想，京濱沒有一直盯著手機的習慣，搞不好人還沒睡也說不定。

雖只是要跟京濱口頭講一下冷氣維修的事情而已，明天早上再講也可以。只是宇都宮是幫京濱線上約了最早的時段，怕京濱沒看手機所以要高崎睡前去跟京濱口頭提一下。  
不過為了避免明天早上又忘記跟京濱講，導致宇都宮的修羅像跑出來自己倒楣，高崎決定還是去賭賭運氣。

高崎套上外衣，隨意地穿了件短褲就去出門去按京濱家的門鈴。  
等了半晌之後果然是沒開門，高崎卻發現門是開著，用門抵固定住。  
嘗試性的推開門，撲面而來的熱意讓高崎皺起了眉頭。  
他知道為什麼京濱要開著門了，不過這也太熱了一點。高崎腹誹，先轉回房間裡把自己那有點兩光的電風扇搬出來，打算借給京濱擋一下。  
印象中京濱只要夏天都是開著冷氣，應該沒有電風扇吧。

小心的將電風扇搬進京濱家，站在門口喊了幾聲都沒人應，高崎就脫了鞋子自己進門。

雖然沒人來開門，但是從玄關看進去客廳的燈是開著的。  
忘記關燈？高崎輕手輕腳的打開客廳的門。

他猜錯了，連眼鏡都沒脫的京濱躺在木質地板上緊閉著雙眼，嘴巴微張的睡著了。  
矮桌上攤著一本書，手機接著充電線放在稍遠的地方充電，看起來不小心睡著的。  
屋子裡面所有的窗戶都開著。只是因為位置不好，所以室內的溫度還是燠熱難耐。  
裝上電風扇後打開開關，有了對流之後溫度馬上開始下降，總算是比較適合人待了。  
高崎蹲下去看著京濱，難得看他穿無袖的衣服。現在的他一反平常輕涼無汗的形象，身上泌著汗水，讓頭髮都黏在臉上了，看起來睡的不太安穩。  
「京濱東北。」高崎伸手搖了搖他的肩膀。京濱皺眉，翻身躲進高崎的影子下。「好亮………」他低語，大概是因為溫度下降的關係，不一會兒規律的呼吸聲居然又傳了出來。  
好亮？高崎依言起身去關了燈。大燈熄滅後，京濱放鬆眉頭又翻回了正面。看他睡的安穩，短時間內大概醒不過來，高崎便伸手將眼鏡摘下置於桌上。  
只見他鼻翼兩側積滿了汗滴，看起來挺狼狽。難得看到京濱這個樣子，高崎眼光瞥見一旁丟著的溼毛巾，順手就撈起來幫京濱抹臉擦汗。

好在靠著外頭的燈光客廳還不算太暗，配著窗外零星的小小噪聲，高崎輕手輕腳地幫京濱拭去汗水。  
抹完臉和脖子後，高崎有點猶豫的看著京濱的上身，當眼神掃過幾處深色的痕跡後，  
高崎還是將毛巾探進了汗衫底下。  
毛巾貼著肌膚擦去汗水，京濱像是被打擾了睡眠似的眉頭揪緊，身軀微微扭動。  
然後他慢慢的睜開眼睛。  
高崎停下動作，對上京濱在灰暗燈光下顯得暗色的眼珠。  
京濱並沒有揮開高崎的手，他只是搧了搧翕長的睫毛，又慢慢的闔上眼睛。

高崎忽然覺得，好像應該要做些什麼事情。

他放下毛巾，空手探進京濱的衣服底下。  
因為剛被濕毛巾擦過的關係，京濱的胸腹帶著冰涼濡濕的觸感，高崎看著自己的手在汗衫下凸起一塊，貼著京濱的身軀遊走。  
高崎細心感覺的京濱細緻的肌理，感嘆真不愧是東海道的閨秀，連胸腹的觸感都好到像是在摸大腿內側的肌膚。  
不知是高崎過度的觸撫還是帶點溫度的手心喚醒了京濱，他再度扭動身體，「……橫須賀，不要鬧………」聲音帶著濃濃睡意。  
高崎並沒有停下動作，反而是更加自由的開展觸摸的面積，直到京濱驚醒。  
「橫須賀，我說不要……」還以為是來自熟悉的大貓在鬧他的京濱在對上來人閃著精光的雙瞳後瞬間清醒。  
「………高崎？」瞇起眼睛的京濱在確認身分之後手撐著地板坐直身子，用充滿著不確定性的語氣問，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「宇都宮要我來跟你說，他約了師傅早上八點來修，要你晚一點出門。」雖然原因聽上去非常正當，但是京濱注意到了放在肚子上的手。  
「……好我知道了，謝謝你。」京濱點頭，轉頭尋找眼鏡。「那你可以放開我了嗎？」

托著京濱的後腦勺避免直擊地板，高崎手腳俐落的壓住京濱，燦爛一笑，「不行。」

京濱的的後背開始冒出冷汗。

和宇都宮不同，外人看高崎總是看著他臭著一張臉，非常的不近人。  
只會在他們幾人面前現出蠢樣。武藏野曾經表示高崎像是隻哈士奇，表面上很兇，相處下來卻是笨又無害。  
但是和高崎相處不知道幾個寒暑的京濱明白，哈士奇看起來再怎麼笨，他終究還是有狼族的混血，有著相當的攻擊性。  
更何況高崎並不是哈士奇。

他是狼。

表面上看來高崎相當遲鈍，但那只是對沒有興趣的事物漠不關心的表現。  
若是有什麼他感興趣的東西，例如宇都宮，他就會露出像是這樣的笑容。  
還有現在的自己。

京濱不排斥和其他人做愛，但是他本能上的不喜歡這樣的高崎。  
跟一般人就算看到狼對自己笑瞇瞇，仍然不會湊進摸牠的腦袋一樣。  
誰知道那口利齒會不會下一秒就咬在自己脖子上。

這就是他不想進高崎房間的原因。狼有很強烈的地域性，他非常不喜歡宇都宮以外的人進到自己的空間。

「別這樣。」他推了推高崎，「現在不是時候。」  
高崎壓制住他的雙腕，伏下身和京濱的臉貼的極近，幾乎要碰到鼻子。  
「不對。」他說，直勾勾地盯進京濱的雙眼深處，「現在就是時候。」

京濱覺得自己就像狼口利齒下的獵物，若是利齒一咬，就會連骨頭都不剩的被啃蝕殆盡。  
硬是轉開視線，京濱略施了點力推他，讓高崎往上移了一點。「拜託。」他懇求，「我現在不想要。」  
高崎的笑容又更大了。「可是啊京濱東北。」京濱感覺壓制住手腕的力道之大，幾乎是要捏碎骨頭的痛。  
「我想要啊。」高崎說，舔了一下嘴唇。

京濱彷彿聽見狼顎咬合的聲音。

粗魯的將京濱的手腕扯到頭頂，以單手固定住。另隻手抓著他的上衣下擺處往上拉，用布料把他跟沙發的椅角綁在一起。  
聽著京濱粗重的呼吸聲，高崎俯下身來啃吻他白淨的脖頸間。雖然有用毛巾拭去汗水，但是舌頭仍能品嘗的到薄薄的鹹味。  
舌頭沿著肌理慢慢斜向一邊，高崎的鼻尖碰上京濱的腋窩。京濱的腋毛相當的稀疏，只有了了幾根柔軟的淺色毛髮。因為流汗的關係，高崎可以聞到淡薄的京濱體味。鼻腔間縈繞著平常幾乎聞不到的味道，高崎不禁更興奮了起來。  
他伸出舌頭舔舐凹陷處，他感覺到京濱開始劇烈的掙扎，但是有著體型的優勢，高崎輕輕鬆鬆的壓制著他。  
「不……高崎……不要……」被綁縛露出弱點的恥感和腋下陌生的搔癢感讓他一反平常歡愛時的抑聲，不斷吐出求饒的話語。  
鼻腔間充斥著京濱稀有的體味，高崎在腋處舔的盡興之後，轉而延著肌肉線條滑到側腹，靈巧的操控著舌頭品嚐京濱的身體。  
當高崎的手探上他身體的另一側愛撫時，京濱的聲音已經是帶著抖音的哀鳴。  
高崎沒有理會京濱的哀求，兀自依著自己的步調玩賞著京濱。  
他有點像是按摩似的撫過京濱的胸腹處，掌心輕柔的摩娑過京濱的乳尖，又激起京濱一陣激烈的抵抗。  
他直起身子，十分滿意的看著自己的成果。  
光裸著上身的京濱瑟瑟發抖。被窗戶割的四分五裂的光撒在他身上，讓原本在性事上模糊不清的京濱模樣像是抹去了水霧的鏡子般清楚許多。  
原來他舒服的時候是這個樣子的，高崎這麼想著，視線轉到京濱微微隆起的胯間。  
他很乾脆的剝下了他僅存的衣物。聽著京濱的驚呼聲，他大手一攏，握著微勃的陰莖擼了起來。  
熟悉的快感自下身襲來，京濱終於來的及咬住下唇，把聲音全部吞回肚子裡。  
高崎緩慢的搓動著京濱，一邊觀察著他光滑無毛的私處。這讓他想起那次員工旅遊時他第一次看到京濱下體時的反應。  
原本還想著只是某種跟信越一樣他不是很能理解的習慣，但是他現在由衷的感謝東海道的性癖。  
另隻手按上連短髭都柔軟異常的下腹部撫摸，手上的東西很快的就充血挺立。京濱的色素淡薄，連勃起時的狀態都沒有一點猙獰感。  
手指繞著龜頭畫了一圈，高崎放開京濱，再次俯下身貼近他的臉。  
京濱原本是將頭側向一邊，緊閉著眼睛。高崎的手貼著肌膚往上移，猛地掐住京濱的臉頰，將他的頭扳回正面。  
「京濱東北。」高崎的聲音比平常的還要低沉，「潤滑劑放在哪裡？」  
京濱感覺高崎燙熱的吐息噴在臉上，從那雙野獸的眼睛中京濱可以看見自己的倒影。  
他的手指撫過京濱下唇的齒痕，「告訴我。」他一個字一個字的說的很清楚。  
「不然痛的是你自己。」  
京濱急促的喘氣，他真的不喜歡這樣子的高崎。尤其是當這充滿獸性的佔有欲對象從宇都宮轉移到他身上的時候。  
但是他無法轉開視線，在高崎無聲的威壓中，京濱只能服從。

高崎從房間裡拿到了管潤滑液，回到客廳。他坐在京濱的臉旁邊，解開褲頭，抓著自己的陽具湊到京濱嘴邊。  
「含著。」  
京濱沒有多做掙扎，他張嘴將高崎的傢伙含進口腔，熟練的吞吐。  
他已經無法反抗高崎的命令了。  
高崎垂著眼看著京濱的頭前後擺動，伸手將鬢邊的褐髮撥到耳後，然後扣住他的後腦勺。京濱此時正好將柱身的部分吐出來吸著前端，高崎舒服的呻吟著。在京濱發出唔唔的聲音，正要再次將整隻含進嘴裡時，高崎冷不防的將他的頭往自己的方向重壓。

硬挺的柱狀物生生的撞進咽喉，京濱被異物刺激得喉部緊縮，正好按摩到龜頭。  
高崎抓著京濱的腦袋拔出又戳入。直到他覺得爽夠為止，才放開京濱將陽具撤出他的口腔。  
待高崎一離開京濱的嘴巴，京濱就是一陣陣的乾嘔和撕心裂肺的咳嗽。  
耐心等著京濱順過氣，高崎捏住京濱的下巴迫使他抬頭，觀賞著京濱眼淚鼻涕唾液齊流，比剛剛狼狽了不知道幾百倍的樣子。  
好心的抽了幾張衛生紙遞給京濱，這才想起京濱的手被自己給綁起來了。  
「你想要解開嗎？」他用下巴指了指沙發的椅腳方向。  
京濱張著嘴呼吸，他點點頭。

高崎解開綁的死緊的布料，他看見京濱的手腕上已經留下了深色的印痕。  
接過衛生紙的手還止不住顫抖，直到擦拭完臉部  
上那些不知是口水還是精液的分泌物後，還是能感覺得到整隻手血液循環和肌肉放鬆的酸麻疼痛。  
京濱規矩的將用過的衛生紙摺好放在一旁，高崎已經擠好潤滑液在等他了。手指搓著黏滑的透明稠狀物，高崎下令：「轉過去趴好。」

京濱順從的翻過身子，以四足跪姿將臀部面向高崎。高崎啪一聲的將潤滑液拍在京濱臀縫中，兩隻指頭就伸進京濱的後穴中。  
方才手上的痠痛尚未褪乾淨，京濱又承受著來自後面的刺激，險些手軟。  
高崎的手指很快的加到了四只，修長又有些粗糙的指頭按上突起的前列腺摩擦。京濱尖叫出聲，又咬住自己的手臂。高崎見狀便拔出自己的手指，轉而抓住京濱的腰側。幾乎是沒有停頓的把自己的陽具填進京濱的穴裡，然後馬上開始抽送。京濱咬手咬的更大力了，只是因為抬起手臂的關係，只餘三足支撐重量的京濱終於歪斜向一邊。  
高崎的動作十分猛烈，他抓著京濱的腰用力地前後擺動。京濱索性手一彎趴在地板上，把臉埋進臂間。高崎也樂得把京濱的屁股抬高繼續抽插，動作激烈的讓大量的潤滑液滴到地上。  
大概是要讓自己方便動作，當高崎覺得抽插不順的時候便會停下來，補一點潤滑液之後繼續動作，  
熱氣噴在自己的手臂間，京濱感覺到快感不斷地從下體往全身蔓延，勃發的陰莖跟著節奏在腿間不斷的晃動，龜頭止不住的滴水。  
在京濱就要到點，有些丟臉的被插射之前。高崎猝然將偏左的器官完全拔出。原本累積到幾乎潰堤的快感硬生生的被截斷了源頭，讓緊咬著下嘴唇的京濱失守的叫了出來。  
握緊拳頭，京濱把握機會調息，做好等等會被一插到底的準備。但是高崎卻出乎他意料的沒有這麼做，反而是伸手扯揪住了他的頭髮往上扯。  
從頭皮傳來的撕裂感逼得京濱不得不站起來身來，高崎扯著京濱走了幾步之後，一個甩手便將京濱甩到沙發上。  
京濱的腰部磕在扶手上，後頸也被卡在另一頭正方形扶手的直角上，上身在空間窄小的單人沙發裡擠成一團，形成一種相當促狹的姿勢。  
高崎當然是不會管京濱的不適，他自顧自的將京濱的雙腿抬至肩膀，對準穴孔又是數十下的抽插。  
京濱反手扣住脖子後的扶手做支撐，這樣不舒服的動作讓快感不減反增。尾椎的酸麻感無限的放大又放大。在高崎將一隻腿屈起，靠上扶手以更加深入的頂弄時。京濱的大腿一陣痙攣，在沒有撫慰的狀況下，胸腹沾滿了黏稠的白濁。  
高崎見狀抓緊京濱的小腿，龜頭貼著京濱的深處畫圓。在享受腸道縮緊的快感後，也跟著將精液全數射進京濱體內。  
他相當滿意的俯下身子含住京濱的嘴巴吸吮，舔吻著他唇邊深深的齒痕，分開之後又舔了京濱露出的腋窩幾口之後才把傢伙拔出來。  
被插射的京濱累極，雙腿軟軟地貼著沙發邊懸掛，潤滑液混著高崎的精液沿著大腿滴到地板上，卻沒辦法馬上起來清理。

高崎已經穿好褲子，原本只是把衛生紙挪到離京濱比較近的地方。又看京濱大概自己下不來，很「好心」的把他抱到地板上。  
臨走前還不忘叮嚀他明天早上八點的修繕，以及電風扇就暫時借他了之後再還就好了云云，很瀟灑的走人。  
裸身躺在冰涼的地板上，京濱過了好一會兒才支起身子收拾殘局，他看著外頭有些偏西的月亮，嘆了今晚不知道第幾口氣。


End file.
